What I Thought We Had
by xPassionateSanctuaryx
Summary: Kurama has recently gotten engaged to his girlfriend of ten months, Mizuki. Hiei cannot bring himself to accept this. During Kurama’s bachelor party, a somewhat drunken Kurama admits his undying love for Hiei to Yusuke. Shounen ai, HieixKurama. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**C H A P T E R O N E**

Authors note: Hello everyone! This is my first fic, so I'm a little worried about the level of interest it's going to draw in. Please please please pleasssseee leave reviews? Please? Kaythanksbye & enjoy! Hopefully?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also do not own Mizuki Ashiya. It would be cool if I did, though… ;;

* * *

"…And that's how we won the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke said, sipping his third can of beer. "We know kid, we were all _there_," said Shizuru, drinking from her fourth.

It was Christmas Eve and there was a party at Kurama's house. All the guests were seated around a large dining room table, finishing up dinner and engaging in conversation.

Kurama, who was seated at the head of the table, proposed that they exchange gifts now. Everyone agreed and they filed out into the living room.

They all sat around in one big circle. Kuwabara was the first to call for everyone's attention as e turned towards Yukina. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and blushed as he faced Yukina and said, "Uhmm…heyyyy Yukina-chaaan? Would you, uh, wouldyoubemygirlfriend!"

Yukina's expression showed how confused she was as she gazed at the breathtaking diamond necklace. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded happily at Kuwabara and they shared a joyful kiss as everyone clapped, other than an enraged Hiei who was being restrained by Kurama.

Shizuru approached Kazuma and threatened, "Baby bro, you better not mess this one up. I can't imagine that there are too many girls who would willingly take that girls place and I want nieces and nephews, DAMMIT!"

After a little sobering-up, Yusuke also had a question for Keiko. "Hey, Keiko. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Yusuke inquired. "Let's see…well, tomorrow's Christmas… and your 18th birthday, of course!" Keiko responded with a smile. "And do you know what happens on my 18th birthday?" Yusuke pushed eagerly. "Uhmm… you turn 18…?" Keiko asked doubtfully. A frown showed on Yusuke's face. "Aw, dammit, Keiko. Don't tell me you forgot!" Yusuke said, flustered. He sighed angrily and tossed a small box at Keiko. She quickly tore off the paper and opened the box. As she saw the trio of diamonds on the ring, the words of the past came rushing back to her:

"You know tomorrow's my birthday, right? So I promise I'll be back

by my 18th birthday. And then we'll get married, okay?"

She stared at the box in her hand for a moment longer, then she threw her arms around Yusuke and whispered "I love you" in his ear.

Kurama stood up and said, "I suppose it's my turn then?" Mizuki, Kurama's girlfriend of ten months, expressed a puzzled, yet anxious, look on her face. As Kurama lowered himself to one knee beside Mizuki's chair, Yusuke mumbled, "copycat…" and walked outside, soon followed by Keiko.

"Mizuki Ashiya," Kurama began, "would you ever consider becoming Mizuki Minamino? Will you marry me?" Hiei was gone before a single Hiroseki stone hit the floor.

* * *

A/N: Kayso I need some people to leave reviews if you want me to post the rest, kay? I'm counting on you and be honest! ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P T E R T W O**

A/N: Konichiwa! How is everyone doing? Thanks for the reviews; I hope people are actually enjoying this fic somewhat? Haha so yeah well keep reviewing? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine and neither is any of the characters, nor is Mizuki Ashiya, yeah so just get off my back, will ya?

Hiei found himself in Kurama's bedroom, a place where he had become accustomed to being in. On the nights that it would rain, Kurama would insist that Hiei stay with him rather than be out alone in the rain, sleeping in a tree within viewing distance of Kurama's house; his room, in particular.

Hiei enjoyed watching Kurama. Not so much as a stalker, but more as a protector. He was a guardian angel, in a way. He also loved spending the nights with the youko. He loved to smooth Kurama's long red hair as he slept so peacefully through the night, dreaming. That was one of the few times when Hiei felt genuinely happy. Come to think of it, most of those times had something to do with the redhead.

As Hiei sat on Kurama's bed, he suppressed the tears that were dying to flow. He felt as though he had lost everything. He felt inferior. He wanted to die. But first, he wanted answers.

Why did Kurama leaf him on if he had the intention of wedding the ningen girl? Or was it a misunderstanding. Were all those nights Kurama had begged Hiei to get out of the rain merely an act of friendly kindness? Had Hiei done something wrong? Something so unforgivable that would in the end cist him the love of his life. Damn.

Hiei's self-interrogation came to a screeching halt. The _love_ of his **fucking** _life_. He would never be able to replace Kurama. That's impossible. He was _is_ irreplaceable. Simply irreplaceable.

It was at this moment that Hiei abandoned all emotional defenses and began to let the Hiroseki stones, made from his tears, flow onto the bed and the floor. It sounded like a hail storm. Hiei was finally able to admit to himself, "I've lost Kurama to that stupid human **bitch**," and then exited through the window.

Back downstairs, it took everyone about five minutes that Hiei had left. "He was probably just bored with all the lovey-dovey stuff, that's all," Botan suggested. "Yes, I suppose you're probably right," Kurama said apprehensively.

While the others were caught up in conversation, Yukina spotted the Hiroseki stone. At first she thought it was hers, but dismissed the idea immediately. There was something that was somewhat _dark_ about it. Hiei.

She decided that he must have fled to avoid anyone seeing him cry. He had gotten careless and let one slip. Just one tear was all it took though.

Yukina was in awe at the beauty of the probably one-of-a-kind gemstone. The apparition took the steps up to the most likely place to find Hiei if he was still in the house: Kurama's room.

As she entered the room she gasped; the entire floor was completely covered in Hiroseki stones. When she realized that this really was a big deal, she decided that she would go out and find her brother. And hopefully, it wasn't too late.

A/N: Everyone still reading? Well I assure hope so! I'ma just remind everyone about the reviews? Kay? Cause I'm still a little doubtful that many people are reading this… What I need are just a couple of reviews to let me know your reading. Please and thank you! ♥, xPSx


End file.
